


时钟的第十一声鸣响

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 博物馆奇妙夜AU！
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 5





	1. 两个黄鹂鸣翠柳，莫扎特为何还是单身狗！

**Author's Note:**

> 博物馆奇妙夜AU！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博物馆奇妙夜AU。

雨可真大。   
米开来抱着半旧的军绿色吉他包，躲在房檐下，看雨线接连不断从深沉的夜空里垂落成剔透的帘幕，隔绝出寂静的狭窄空间。   
从驻唱的酒吧里出来，雨就淅淅沥沥下起来了。他一路跑着，可惜还是错过了最后一班公交车。这下，雨势把他堵了个正着。   
路边的花丛里，三色堇和蔷薇错落地开着，好容易赶上了最后的花期，可一场雨却把姑娘们浇了个透，雨珠顺着娇嫩的花瓣渗下去，打湿了蓬开的裙摆。   
没办法，米开来只能躲进最近的屋檐下面。他躲雨的建筑物并不很高，房檐伸出，由罗马柱作装饰性的支撑。沉重的招牌高挂在头顶，阴云遮蔽了月光，路灯的光芒被雨丝层层剥离，坠落向地面，也无法抵达年轻人的眼底。于是，他无从得知这究竟是一家画廊、商店或博物馆。   
急雨下不太久的，也没必要去敲门打扰。   
他正这么想着，身后的门却拉开了。柔软的光漏出来，像指缝里流出的白沙。   
“您要进来躲一躲吗？”   
这声音绵软又轻快，是米开来听过最动人的和弦。   
  
把米开来领进来的青年大概是博物馆的守夜人。而接待了这位深夜访客的建筑物，则是一家籍籍无名的莫扎特主题博物馆。   
整座博物馆只有一层，天花板颇高，即使吊着巴洛克风格的复古水晶灯，视线却仍然足够开阔。墙上正中悬挂着一幅少见的莫扎特画像，据介绍似乎是真品。画像左右依次陈列着与莫扎特相关的各类照片与图像，按年份排布，详细讲述了莫扎特一生的波折起伏。   
一座莫扎特的雕塑突兀地立在大厅中央。这大理石的艺术品大约与莫扎特本人等高，神态热情天真，斜挎着背包，伸手递出谱子，模样格外生动。米开来的目光在这座塑像上凝视良久，又转开了。   
自然，米开来对莫扎特的故事已经足够耳熟能详。他没有多做停留，便跟在弗洛朗身后，去参观两座偏厅。   
这座建筑的结构相当对称，东西偏厅里，一边留给了莫扎特的亲人和朋友，而另一边则是音乐史上其他几位著名的古典音乐家——舒伯特、李斯特、肖邦、贝多芬……几位声誉卓著的作曲家面前都摆放着各自的青铜半身像，不同的姿态与神情恰到好处地诠释着他们在大众心中的印象。   
唯一不太协调的是，在正厅里莫扎特的画像旁边，还挂着一张萨列里的画像。   
萨列里，这位毁誉参半的音乐家，能被后人记住的，甚至只有普希金杜撰的阴谋与死亡。人们指责他成为了死神的刀，杀死了唯一的莫扎特。   
现在，传说中的谋杀者与被害人却彼此面对。在不关心音乐的人眼里，他们已经无限接近于眉目传情了。   
在展厅里，萨列里的痕迹只有这一张画像。   
这幅画像与正厅中莫扎特的画像等大，旁边几行小字概括了他的成就。颇值得注意的是，纸签上似乎有文字涂改的痕迹，细小的笔迹在上面增加了不少内容，像一张优等生超量作答的试卷。   
如果参观者对莫扎特的一生更加熟稔的话，恐怕还会对这行字迹感到莫名的眼熟。   
无论如何，这张画出现在莫扎特旁边，看起来就像一次无心之失，一个小小的错别字。   
带米开来简单逛完了展馆，守夜的青年挠了挠右脸上的痣，站在原地，声音戛然而止。一圈走下来，他对博物馆的讲解只有寥寥几句，没有了展览内容的陪伴，独自一人面对米开来，更是成倍放大了可爱的羞涩表情。   
“我叫弗洛朗，弗洛朗·莫特。”   
递给米开来一条毛巾的时候，弗洛朗这样介绍了自己。他是这里唯一的夜间保安，兼职，第一天上班；目前还在读大学，是商科的学生。说话的时候，他往往会停顿片刻，似乎是在等米开来完全理解说过的句子，再做一些小小的补充；言语间吐字清晰又柔软，音节连贯，却并不会过度吞音，或许青年已经察觉了米开来说法语时不知不觉带出来的意大利口音，也可能他已经习惯了用如此方式向听者表达尊重。   
弗洛朗穿着不大合身的制服，即使是值夜班，胡子和头发还是打理得一丝不苟，软趴趴的棕发梳向脑后。大雨尚未完全消去夏夜的暑气，于是浅蓝色制服的长袖被整齐地挽起了一半，露出肉乎乎的小臂。覆盖在皮肤上的棕色体毛让他看起来像是一只棕色的小熊，这含有成熟意味的体征反倒让他更显得孩子气。   
显然，他还没彻底逃脱婴儿肥的阴影。于是，当米开来的目光沿着他手背往上爬过去的时候，青年僵了一下，悄悄把手臂往后藏了藏。于是米开来就低下头，专心致志地擦干自己的头发。   
出乎弗洛朗意料之外的是，经他反复确认，米开来比他大了八岁。意大利人已经在自己的国家拿到了硕士学位，却又跑到法国，想为人生开拓全新的可能性。   
当米开来说起自己是驻唱的歌手时，这甜蜜的青年睁大了眼睛，完全没有掩饰自己的歆羡与向往。于是，他们顺理成章地谈起了音乐，谈起了莫扎特，谈起了摇滚。   
啊，当然。两个年轻人都是音乐的教徒，是摇滚乐的拥趸。   
雨还是没停。这场雨已然聚拢成声势浩大的一章交响诗，沉坠的雨滴在道路两侧的排水沟里汇聚成蜿蜒的溪流，欢快地向前奔淌。米开来原本还期待着早点回去睡上一觉，现在却索性做好陪他的新朋友聊上一夜的准备了。   
弗洛朗坐在门口的折叠椅上，未免还有点拘谨，但已不再惜字如金。米开来则坐上了他的办公桌，两条腿交替摇晃着，像是踩着某种无声的鼓点跳舞。帆布包靠着桌子的侧面立住了，包里的吉他顺着时光的流逝而陷进绵长的梦里。   
十一点了。   
门边的座钟上，时针悄然走进今天的最后一个大格子里，某种安静、透明、却并不沉默的变化敲响了门扉，将博物馆全盘改头换面，而置身其中的两个年轻人却毫无察觉。他们在音乐的国度里行走，彼此投射以默契的对视，拍着手哼起可爱的调子，而无暇顾及现实的恶作剧。   
在他们看不见的角度里，博物馆的一切都活了过来。   
于是，当米开来不经意间半转过头去，想打个喷嚏的时候，余光正瞟见莫扎特从自己的画像里往旁边萨列里的画像里钻。   
这个喷嚏被活活憋回去了。   
米开来不得不捏着鼻子，像见了鬼似的指着两张画像。画像里的莫扎特可能也刚刚发现这里还有陌生人，尴尬地卡在两个画框之间，和米开来大眼瞪小眼。   
弗洛朗是第二个被吓到的人。他转过头去的时候，画中的莫扎特很有可能已经摆脱了尴尬的心理，甚至还有功夫对这个年轻人做鬼脸。萨列里则是满脸都写着不认同，对两个年轻人露出了歉疚的微笑。   
但他原本没有笑的！   
他们可能真的见了鬼了。   
米开来和弗洛朗不约而同地看向对方。下一秒，稍年长些的棕发青年一手拽起了吉他包，一手攥住弗洛朗的手腕，要往门口跑。而弗洛朗已经准备好掏出钥匙，打开反锁的门了。   
但这一秒过去，他们又僵在了原地，看看正门，再回头看看大厅正中央——果然刚才看画的时候，视野好得出奇……   
就说好像有什么不太对！现在莫扎特的雕塑已经拦在出口了！   
“那个……安全出口……”   
米开来的法语已经开始打结了。他忍耐着别太快往外蹦意大利语，两只手都抓着别处，也让他的语言能力受到了限制。   
“我不知道。”   
弗洛朗倒是看似镇定的样子，并竭力睁大无辜的双眼来印证自己的说法。   
我只是第一天上班的小保安，我什么都不知道.jpg   
这个答案并没有帮助，如果不是看在刚才相谈甚欢的份上，米开来甚至想给这位保安先生一个差评。亏他刚才还觉得弗洛朗这双眼睛甜蜜得像一整罐的枫糖浆！   
米开来的灵魂现在已经秃了，但他好像没有变强。能退货吗，能还他灵魂的一头秀发吗？   
这时，雕像突然说话了。   
“您别怕……”   
雕像的新功能展示倒是并没有让两个年轻人受到更多惊吓。毕竟画里的莫扎特和萨列里都快亲上去了，而且这个雕像刚刚才从大理石的基座上蹦下来，两步跑到门口，拦住了他们的去路，动作敏捷，姿势标准。   
怎么可能不怕啊！   
米开来在心底暗自发誓，他再也不逃博物馆的票了。   
“我们都没有恶意，我们只是在十一点之后会醒过来。这里以前都没有保安的。”   
弗洛朗终于后知后觉地领悟到，其他保安听说他值夜班的时候，为什么露出那么意味深长的笑容了。他走进更衣室，说明来意的时候，那几个保安甚至自掏腰包给他买了瓶酒。   
但是，米开来始终是米开来。当初背着行李跨国自谋生路的小歌手，现在要跨越一下灵修边缘的界限了。   
“所以……您是莫扎特？”   
“Oui！”雕塑松了口气，而画像里的萨列里趁机把莫扎特推回了他自己的画框。   
这个莫扎特怎么还说法语的！   
一边想着，米开来终于把憋了好久的喷嚏打了出来。


	2. 雌雄双兔傍地走，莫扎特还是单身狗！

是的，这两个莫扎特都是能说法语的，萨列里也是。

莫扎特们带着德语那种分分钟就要吵起来的腔调，萨列里的声音则软得多，听起来像米开来的远亲，甚至还会不自觉地弹出几个大舌音。

但是，谢天谢地，至少他们都是说法语的。否则这个故事可能就要变成“博物馆惊魂夜”之类的惊悚片了。

因此，弗洛朗决定姑且忍耐下自己对莫扎特的不满，此时后者正长篇大论地抱怨着巴黎糟糕的下水系统和恶劣的阴雨天。好吧，或许他语气中的火药味不仅来自于德语的发音习惯，还是因为他本来就讨厌法国。

拜托，这都是新世纪了，巴黎至少比莫扎特经历过的一切要好不少了。

不过，一旦接受了这种设定，一切就变得格外带感了。和莫扎特当面聊音乐，这可是做梦都不一定能梦得到的场景。更何况，这两个莫扎特像只好奇的小橘猫似的，正跃跃欲试，想把粉粉嫩嫩的小爪子踩进摇滚乐的边界里。

最天才的作曲家+最自由的音乐形式？

未解的公式在米开来脑子里闪现，下一秒，他在弗洛朗眼里便找到了相同的兴奋神情。两个年轻人不约而同地笑了起来。

刺激！

于是米开来决定把自己的吉他贡献出来。他可爱的小姑娘结束了安静的沉眠，被交在了莫扎特这位伟大的音乐家手中了。

诚然，这是莫扎特第一次摸到现代意义上的吉他，但作为一位杰出的小提琴演奏家，以及一位对鲁特琴有所了解的作曲家，这把琴完全难不倒他。当轻盈简洁的旋律自灵巧的指尖下流淌而出，当涓滴的音符勾勒出妙趣横生的咏叹，米开来和弗洛朗仅存的那点疑虑也随之烟消云散了。

当然，更复杂一点的常用和弦和指位还需要更多摸索。但天才音乐家状似无意的拨弄之间，小星星的调子已经似模似样地响了起来。

而这位雕像莫扎特半点都不打算收敛骄傲的神情，得意地冲着米开来挤了挤眼睛，又转头冲画像莫扎特做了个鬼脸。

“我有吉他了！”

正当米开来打算纠正一下吉他所有权的时候，画像里的莫扎特冷淡地“呵”了一声，后退两步，跳进了萨列里的画像里，搂着萨列里的脖子，在大师脸上亲了一口。

“可我有萨列里呀。”

可怜的雕像先生受到了来自另一个自己的嘲讽暴击。如果不是他现在的身体与人类一般无二，那颗大理石的心脏恐怕会碎成一地尘埃。

此时，来自弗洛朗的小提议让雕像音乐家连最后的尊严都碎成了渣渣。

“说到这个，我有个建议，或许明天我们可以给画像里加个吉他，如果莫扎特先生，”法国青年腼腆地抿了抿嘴唇，用眼神向画像里的莫扎特示意，“您能在白天把它藏起来的话。”

虽然年轻人自己都觉得这有点不太靠谱，还没说完就垂下眼睛，盯起了米开来的脚尖，但米开来和此刻正挂在萨列里身上的莫扎特显然都很喜欢这个提议。

“我觉得可行！”

而且，米开来还补充了一句，表示自己可以帮忙画上去。

当米开来提到自己读过一个艺术方向的硕士时，只有萨列里注意到了弗洛朗眼底一闪而逝的柔软情绪。那比纯粹的钦佩更多，却又朦胧不清，像威尼斯清晨泛起的雾。

于是，第二天，画像里的莫扎特真正拥有了属于自己的吉他。米开来努力模仿了画作的风格，只能说幸好这幅肖像更接近写实主义，而非抽象风格。要是换了爱德华·蒙克的表现主义，或干脆是康定斯基，莫扎特能不能真的拿到一把吉他，就只能随缘了。

于是快活的音乐家开始在自己的场景里比比划划，还拉着萨列里作参考，讨论这把吉他究竟该藏在桌子底下，用桌布遮起来，还是该藏到身后，趁天亮画面定型的时候，让吉他在参观者眼里“消失”。

而萨列里只是温和地看着，不时附和两声。他的模样比所有事关谋杀和嫉妒的传奇故事里都温和得多，面目很像是再年长些的弗洛朗，只是更成熟，神色坦然又安定。

意大利人的年纪看起来已过而立，与旁边画像中的莫扎特或许仍然保持着六岁的年龄差。他耐心听着年轻的金发天才阐述各种天马行空的想法与玩笑，偶尔又侧过头，去观察弗洛朗，似乎对这个法国人产生了格外浓厚的兴趣。

但看不过几秒，他又会被莫扎特拽着嘀嘀咕咕，只能无奈扶额，按住莫扎特在作死边缘试探的手。

“我可以把吉他抛起来，定格住的时候……”

“不，您不可以。万一它跑到墙上怎么办？”

“我可以把吉他藏进布幔里！”

“那您就会被抓到有一只手伸进了布幔。这和您之前的动作不一样，所以不行。”

“我想……”

“不，您不想。”

他否决了莫扎特的第一百零一个异想天开的方案，用一个印在嘴唇上的吻，结束了恋人的喋喋不休。

好吧。

米开来和弗洛朗下意识转过了身，和靠在一边立柱上看画框里两个人打闹的另一个莫扎特对上了眼神。

这个博物馆似乎开了至少有两三年，这个莫扎特是怎么忍受秀恩爱的？还是说，雕像莫扎特并不喜欢萨列里？难道这里就像单机养成游戏一样，还会开辟分支的吗？

雕像音乐家似乎察觉了两个年轻人的心思。他摇了摇头，什么都没有说，目光纯粹且沉默。只有在这时候，他才真正像是一个经历过死亡和复活的伟大灵魂。

当然，作为一个活泼可爱的天才大龄儿童莫扎特，他是帅不过三秒的。就在画像里的莫扎特打算加深一下情感交流的时候，雕像先生无师自通地拆了米开来的琴包，找到吉他接线和小音箱，反手就是一记重重的扫弦。

略空旷的大厅里立刻回荡起了一段不伦不类的曲调，画框里的小天才立刻把手从萨列里的腰上挪开，捂住了耳朵。

“夭寿啦！有人谋害可怜的小莫扎特啦！”

雕像莫扎特按住了琴弦，制止了更多惨案的发生，漫不经心地耸了耸肩膀。

“我觉得我们顶多算自杀，你说呢，小甜心？”

“你只比我大几天，不许这么叫我！”

在场的唯二两个人不禁陷入深深的思索：这个天数究竟算的是两个人的身体年龄呢，还是要用两个作品的完成日期来算？

但是这种小细节没什么讨论的必要，于是米开来捅了捅弗洛朗，提示对方赶快进行下一个项目。

两人对了个眼神，弗洛朗拿过自己的背包，从包里掏出了电脑。萨列里和莫扎特们虽然已经觉醒了许多个夜晚，但夜里又不会有游客，故而对一切高科技都不大了解。雕像音乐家活动方便，便捷足先登，邀请弗洛朗坐在自己的基座上，自己和米开来一左一右坐在法国青年两侧，两眼放光。

米开来侧过头看了看这位音乐家，护食地把弗洛朗往自己身边拽了拽。无知无觉的法国青年还翻找着下载好的视频，全然未曾发觉身边一场小小的奇妙争斗。

“Ta-da！”

视频停在播放前的黑屏画面上，鼠标悬停在播放键旁边，只要稍微挪动，单击一下鼠标，就可以为几位音乐家打开新世界的大门了。可事到临头，两个兴致勃勃的年轻人突然有点不那么确定了。

给莫扎特和萨列里播放摇滚现场视频？稍微运用一下自己的理智，就忍不住会怀疑这个计划是不是太乱来了。

即使他们现在是雕像、是画像，可他们也还是莫扎特，是萨列里。而且，雕像先生会不会皮肤下面还是大理石？那样打人似乎挺疼的……

米开来和Forent用眼睛和脑电波交换了一下意见，弗洛朗从兜里掏出一副耳机，连在电脑上，将听筒递给了雕像莫扎特，示意他戴进耳朵里——被一个莫扎特追打，总好过被两个莫扎特一起谴责，还要承受萨列里隐而不发的质疑凝视。

只有莫扎特才能免疫萨列里大师的温柔注视。

“这是摇滚……”弗洛朗绞尽脑汁试图给这种相当富有冲击力的音乐形式添上几个委婉又恰如其分的修饰词，但最后结巴半天也没憋出来，“就是……摇滚。非常摇滚。”

米开来攀着弗洛朗的肩膀，点了点头表示同意。

“灵魂、艺术、信仰、自由、金属……总之，和以前很不一样了，就，摇滚。”

平素谈起音乐滔滔不绝的意大利人，现下说这话的时候，法语水平简直像是一路退回了背单词阶段。双手用力比划出的各种手势，倒引得画像中的萨列里掩唇而笑，挂萨列里脖子上的莫扎特则趁机咬住了自家大师下巴上的胡须磨了磨牙。

这是什么撒狗粮现场！

雕像莫扎特这时候倒没功夫和画像里的自己斗嘴争宠，他在弗洛朗的帮助下认真戴好了耳机，迫不及待地打开了视频。

饶有兴味地听了个两三分钟，他模仿着弗洛朗的动作暂停了视频，转过身去面向画框里腻腻歪歪的两个人，高举起了双手。

“亲爱的萨列里，快来打开新世界的大门吧！”


	3. 一江春风向东流 莫扎特还没有男朋友

好悲伤，画像莫扎特想着，为什么一个能跑会跳的雕像，还要来和他抢他的纸片人。他甚至想在雨里弹肖邦，如果不是雨水会淋坏油画的话。   
不要问莫扎特为什么会弹肖邦，李斯特可是萨列里的学生。   
想到这里，莫扎特觉得自己好像喂自己吃了口莫萨的糖，不亏。他在心里夸了自己两句，就迫不及待地抱住萨列里，冲雕像摆了摆手。   
“你这么蠢，真的是一个莫扎特吗？把那个拔掉！”   
雕像莫扎特看起来像是马上就要从基座上弹起来，冲上去一口咬住画像莫扎特的脸了。但画像里的狡猾混蛋一定会躲去萨列里的画框，他又不好意思咬坏萨列里住的画框。   
而且颜料的味道肯定不好吃。   
这么琢磨着，他鼓着脸吐了两个泡泡。弗洛朗瞧着雕像先生似乎也没什么异议，就伸手帮他摘掉了耳机，又把接线从电脑上拔下来，缠好放进了衣兜里。   
当音乐再次响起，两个莫扎特毫无疑问被这相当放肆的崭新可能吸引了。萨列里看起来不那么适应，但抓到摇滚乐的核心对他来说同样不是难事。显然，这绝对是两个莫扎特都会喜欢的类型。   
于是萨列里也就只好叹了口气，摸了摸自家莫扎特金灿灿的头毛。   
而且，多听上一阵，习惯了喧闹的鼓点和嘶吼，似乎慢慢也能得到些乐趣。虽然技巧方面并不至于惊为天人，但其中愈加得到自由释放的灵魂，则弥足珍贵。   
莫扎特狂热于这样的自由，萨列里又何尝不会对此动心？   
看到了三个音乐家的反应，米开来简直乐得不行，眼睛弯成一条缝，甜得像华夫饼上的香草冰激凌。他偷偷冲弗洛朗挤了挤一边眼睛，又还嫌不够，索性抛了个飞吻过去。   
弗洛朗想模仿着抛个媚眼回去，结果把鱼尾纹都挤出来了，看得米开来终于憋不住，爆笑出声。   
于是几人谁也没有注意到两边偏厅的动静。   
  
接下来的几天，米开来和弗洛朗彻底忙了起来。米开来每次来博物馆，都得背上两把吉他，还得带着颜料，给莫扎特画各种他目前还买不起的乐器。弗洛朗往保安更衣室直接塞了电子琴，但看在这个博物馆人庭冷落的份上，没人和他计较。   
雕像莫扎特缠着弗洛朗学习怎么弹吉他，而画像的那一个则挤进萨列里的画框，对着电脑学习怎么玩贝斯、怎么打架子鼓。在这类乐器上，米开来和弗洛朗都能帮得上忙，而莫扎特再次让两个人了解了一下什么叫神童。   
为了让画像里的音乐天才能愉悦地享受电音的美妙，米开来还望画里添了一个插座。于是，两个音乐大师的世界里突然就有电了。至于这电路到底接到了哪家的电线上，大概连上帝都说不清了。   
萨列里被指定为主唱，未来的兼职键盘，以及两个莫扎特的关系调解员。之所以是兼职键盘手，是因为米开来暂时还没来得及把弗洛朗的电子琴照原样给他画进去。   
很明显，后一份工作明显要艰难百倍。自从有了摇滚之后，两个大龄儿童甚至开始现场创作歌曲。摇滚乐曲中，放荡不羁的歌词和短小精悍的曲目给两个莫扎特打开了奇怪新世界的大门，米开来甚至忍不住怀疑，他俩喜欢摇滚乐的一个重要原因，就是终于可以明目张胆在歌词里加入各种黄段子和不堪入目的脏字了。   
但是不得不说，太有趣了。   
这两人随手创作出来的玩闹之作有时候只有几句而已，但却并不平庸乏味。夜晚的博物馆大厅变成了两个大龄音乐神童的LIVE现场。一个提防不住，两个人就插了音响开始互相对唱不可描述的奇怪歌曲。   
这是什么真·摇滚莫扎特现场。   
而萨列里甚至偶尔会纵容地帮他的那个莫扎特和声，弗洛朗又唯恐天下不乱地偶尔配个键盘。反倒是经常一脸眼线的米开来，还会试图让几个人安静下来。   
让弗洛朗停止添乱行为是最简单的。只要一脸悲伤地和他说一句“你变了”，他就会立刻停手。尽管下一秒米开来的笑脸又立刻灿烂热烈起来，但这一招屡试不爽。   
萨列里在弗洛朗停下之后，就会意识到自己的添乱有多幼稚。虽然他下一次还是忍不住会加入进去，但至少眼下的这一次，他会按住画像莫扎特拨弦的手，在他的莫扎特耳边轻轻落下一个吻。   
至于雕像莫扎特，让他自己再蹦跶五秒，他就会因为无聊而放下吉他，转而控诉单身莫今天也没有人权。   
好吧，看来这几位都没意识到，半夜三更，一个小博物馆里传出大分贝的罕见摇滚音乐，是多么奇怪的一件事。   
但是，博物馆的邻居意识到了。   
  
这天，米开来一如既往，驻唱工作结束之后，喝了瓶啤酒润润喉，和熟悉的人寒暄几句，就抱着他心爱的小吉他去了博物馆。   
他来得稍有点晚，时间已经过了夜里十一点。博物馆里，几个人……或者说一个人和一个雕像、两张画像果然已经跃跃欲试了，仿佛只等米开来一到，就要来一首欢迎曲。   
见他推门进来，弗洛朗热情地挥了挥手，摆好电子琴的位置，小跑过来给他一个抱抱。软乎乎的小熊搂着他蹭了好几下，鼻尖贴着他的脸颊，胡子蹭得米开来脸上发痒。意大利人笑着在法国青年耳边留下两声响亮的亲吻，用力拍了拍弗洛朗的背。   
而三位老艺术家并没有被这又直又gay的画面震撼到，只是低着头专心干自己的事。调弦，试音，摆弄架子鼓……要忙的事多着呢。   
只不过，画像莫扎特一边轻轻拨弦听着贝斯的音色，一边偷偷把手伸进萨列里的画框里，冷不丁地用力敲响了一个鼓。   
啧，手有点疼。   
他飞快地缩回自己的画里，专心致志地看着自己的手，假装没发现那对年轻人被自己下了一跳，并拒绝承认自己是故意的。   
雕像莫扎特眨了眨眼，难得没有举报画像的恶劣捉弄，只是不经意间挡住了萨列里。   
米开来和弗洛朗被吓了一跳。他俩立刻结束了有点过度温暖的打招呼时间，分开三四步远，刻意忽略了彼此眼底尴尬又复杂的神情，开始谈论起最近的几场摇滚演出。对话的声音还不小，满满都是欲盖弥彰的气息。   
他们当然没有在认真谈话。即使不提毫无意义的语气词充满了对话，就冲着米开来正在讲意大利语这一点，弗洛朗也不可能听得懂。   
而更惊悚的还在后面。   
就在他们鸡同鸭讲的时候，博物馆的门被敲响了。   
雕像莫扎特，米开来，弗洛朗和萨列里立刻停下了手里的动作。而画像莫扎特手里的贝斯慢了一拍，琴弦悠然地响满了长长的节拍，低沉的音节在大厅里回荡。这座博物馆突然显得无比空旷。   
“马上就来！”   
弗洛朗重重地咳了一声，慢吞吞拖着脚步去开门了。他这时候简直像一头冬眠被吵醒的棕熊，脚步又慢又沉。借着他拖延来的一点点时间，身后的几位该站好的站好，该清场的清场，努力不要吓到门外的人。   
开门的一刹那，博物馆里黑黢黢的，门口只露出了弗洛朗惨白的脸。这极端近似恐怖片的画面，让敲门的这两位小警员吓得往后蹦了三米远。   
啊哦……   
好吧，弗洛朗绝对不是故意的。只不过，米开来收拾案发现场的时候，顺手把灯关了，他就下意识打开了手电筒，给自己的脸打光。但是，这个打光姿势好像不太对。   
发现自己吓到了别人，可怜的法国小熊手忙脚乱地压低手腕，把手电筒的灯对准了地面，苦着脸向两个警察道歉。   
两个年轻的警员脸上还残留着惊魂未定的表情，连瞳孔似乎都还没缩回来。个子比较高的警员轻咳一声，掏出了自己的警官证，冲着弗洛朗脸前晃了晃，表明了两人的身份。   
“之前接到投诉说，你们这边……有点动静？”   
看得出来，高个子警员自己都不太相信这个说法。如果不是敲门之前疑似听到了鼓声，他们甚至觉得是有人在恶作剧。   
一个博物馆里突然传出了奇怪的声音？这听起来不像警察能解决的问题，更适合找个牧师或是灵媒，洒洒圣水、烧本旧日记、搞点驱魔仪式。   
弗洛朗眨了眨眼，希望自己别把心虚表现得太明显。他挠了挠脸，咕哝了几个困惑的音节，就让开了博物馆的门，请两位警员进来。   
先开了灯，目光再跟着两个警员的脚步转过去，法国青年怦怦乱跳的小心脏立刻放回了肚子里。   
米开来和雕像莫扎特把场面恢复得相当干净，弗洛朗简直要怀疑他们是不是提前演习过。博物馆的一切都井井有条，尽管有些东西并不在原位，却也有模有样。   
画里的乐器被莫扎特和萨列里藏在了各种稀奇古怪的地方，能看到布幔下露出了架子鼓的一角，桌子底下恐怕叠放着贝斯和萨列里的古典吉他。小提琴好好放在莫扎特手边，可一开始画里根本没有这玩意。   
萨列里倒是神态稳重，笑容温和，可站直的腿刚好挡住了米开来给他画的三项插口。两个警员一走过去，他就对着弗洛朗眨了眨眼睛，侧身露出挡住的电子琴。   
弗洛朗：什么！大师您原来这么皮吗？！   
雕像莫扎特似模似样站在基座上，紧紧绷住了衣服，假装矮个子警员走过去的时候，带起的风没有撩动他的衣角。但是他的表情管理不够专业，神情过于惊恐。   
米开来大概是携带音响和自己的吉他躲到更衣室去了，电脑留在了弗洛朗的桌子上，屏幕还亮着。当然，这是故意留给弗洛朗做借口的。   
“啊，很抱歉……”甜蜜的小熊扯了扯不大合身的制服，慢吞吞地开口了，“我之前有时候会放一点摇滚音乐解闷，可能他们听到的是这个。”   
虽然容易害羞脸红，又经常对着米开来犯结巴，但他这时候撒起谎来，倒还真挺像那么一回事的。


End file.
